Anger Turns To Something
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Sirius has had enough of Snape bugging him.
1. Damn him

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to keep doing this? We do? Oh. Well then – I don't own any HP characters!!! I'm looking in to buying Snape though.**

**Author's Note: My whole computer is crashing down around me. One minute I'm typing, the next the computer freezes. Everything is okay. THEN the whole thing breaks down. Bloody heap of junk! **

**So this is a second, not as good, version of a story I had already typed. It will get better, I promise!**

Sirius was furious.

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus warned. "That wasn't what I-"

"No," Sirius shouted. "This is the last straw. That slimy git is constantly doing things to annoy and anger me. It's my house and I won't stand for it!" He stormed down the stairs to find Snape.

"Where is he?" he demanded when he saw Molly.

"Who?" she asked.

"Snape. Where is he?"

"I think he's in the living room. He-" She didn't get to finish because Sirius left for the living room.

There were wards around the room which, because he owned the house, Sirius was easily able to get through. The house recognised his magical signature and gave his passage.

"Snape!"

Severus looked up, startled by Sirius's voice. "What do you want, Black?" he said groggily.

"You know fucking well… What are you doing in here?" he looked around at the 14 simmering cauldrons.

"What does it look like," Severus sneered.

Sirius looked into one of the cauldrons when the other man had turned to work on a different potion. The potion Sirius was looking at was a beautiful shade of blue, almost seductive. He found his anger instantly gone. He reached a hand to touch the liquid when Severus saw him.

"Don't touch that!" It was too late. Sirius had dipped his finger in and the potion started bubbling ferociously. "Get away from it!"

When Sirius didn't move Severus dived at him. He saved him from the brunt of the explosion but some potion hit them both.

"You fucking idiot. Why didn't you move?" Severus demanded as they stood up.

"Why yes I'm fine thank you. And what about you?" Sirius shot back sarcastically.

Severus pushed him against the wall and caught him by the collar. "You could have killed us both!"

Sirius twisted around, pinning Severus to the wall. "I didn't ask you to jump at me, Snape!"

Severus got the upper hand, pinning Sirius to the wall again. "You'd be dead now if I didn't."

This continued for a while, they ruffed each other up a bit when suddenly their lips were locked together.

Severus pushed away and stepped back. He looked confused at Sirius who just stared at him.

"I…" Severus started but couldn't think of anything to say. He walked to the door, dropped the wards on the room and left a very shocked Sirius behind.

**What do you think? **

**Please review!**


	2. Well then

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to keep doing this? We do? Oh. Well then – I don't own any HP characters! I'm looking in to buying Snape though.**

**Author's Note: Okay. I have saved my computer! Yay!**

**Okay, I just realised how long it has been since I have updated anything, a couple of months at least. Even longer since I have updated this story. Sorry it's so short. I will try to update sooner!**

Severus climbed the stairs of Grimmauld Place to a spare room on the third floor. Closing the door behind him, he dropped onto the bed.

"What did I just do?" Severus muttered to himself, his hands covering his face, fingers rubbing his eyes to banish the sleep the always seemed to be creeping up on him.

He looked around the room. It was dark, dank and looked as if nobody stayed there. There was nothing personal about the room, no pictures, no items scattered about, no clothes and no trunk or even notebooks.

'Good.' Telling himself that he was just resting, that he wouldn't go to sleep, Severus lay down on the bed, kicking off his boots.

ZZZZ 

Sirius listened to the footsteps going upstairs.

'What the fuck did I just do?' Sirius thought furiously to himself. 'I kissed Snape, no Snape kissed me… I think… Fuck… Snape… it was his potion, yeah, that was it. I'll just make sure. I go ask him, in a while.'

Sirius looked around, wondering just how many cauldrons there were. 14… he had counted when he first came in. He counted again, not really knowing why. "How can he make all these at once? It's impossible.' He decided to ask Snape that question as well when he saw them.

He didn't know how long he had stayed there, looking at the potions simmering on a low heat before he started to wonder just how long the potions were meant to simmer for.

"I'd better get him then." Sighing, he got up to leave the oddly smelling room.

Sirius put another ward up so nobody else would go into the room.

"See, _Snape_, I can be resposible!" he muttered to the celing.

When Sirius reached the second story of his house, he held his wand up against the wall. "Severus Snape," he whispered. The wand seemed to hold to the wall by itself. After a few seconds, it started to moved along the wall, towards the room Snape was in.

Sirius followed his wand to the third floor until it stopped outside the last room in the hallway and dropped to the door.

"Well it beats searching for him."

**Please review!**


End file.
